


Marriage crisis 婚姻危机

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 一篇莫名其妙的东西，游离在ooc边缘，有点搞笑
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Marriage crisis 婚姻危机

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy的脸冷了下来，他从被子里出来，Brett努力控制自己的视线维持在Eddy的脖子以上，Eddy下床的动作停顿了一下，他扶着腰站直，Brett看到他腿根青色的指痕，Bret绝望地爬起来，不用比对都知道那就是自己的手留下的。“Eddy，我。。。”当你一觉醒来发现自己把自己最好的朋友兼工作搭档给上了，而你毫无印象，你应该说什么？Brett的大脑持续宕机最后只憋出来一句“你还好么？要不要帮忙？”Brett说完想抽自己，老天，他听起来像个惶恐得要给小姑娘负责的渣男。  
> Eddy停下来，转过头来忽然对他冷笑了一下，Brett从没见过Eddy这么笑“哦，现在后悔了？这算什么？你要不要帮忙？”Eddy整个转身过来，他好像对于自己在Brett面前赤身裸体的事实接受良好“我不需要你帮忙，Brett，我只需要你下次突然搞这个的时候记得他妈的带套，哦对，没有下次，毕竟我们马上就要离婚了”Eddy说完转身就进了浴室，留Brett一个人信息量过载直接原地死机。离婚？等会儿？什么玩意儿？他们是不是跳过了许多关键步骤？比如，他们什么时候结婚的来着？

这个早晨就是一个普通的早晨，没有闹钟的打扰自己醒来说明了这个早晨要么是休息日要么是昨晚闹钟忘了订，Brett现在完全不想动，就当它是休息日吧，他真的感觉好累，昨晚是通宵蹦迪了还是怎么？Brett一点记忆也没有，头不痛，应该没喝酒，哪里不对？Brett睁开眼，眼前的天花板非常陌生，这是哪？Brett伸长手臂去够床头桌上的眼镜，眼镜没摸到，倒是摸到个人。Brett猛地收回手，该死，他昨晚带了什么人回来过夜么？他怎么毫无印象？最可怕的事发生在Brett回过头去，这真是有生以来清醒的最快的一次，他看见Eddy，睡在他旁边，重点不是Eddy睡在他床上，他俩巡演那会儿没少睡过一张床，重点是，Eddy没穿衣服，露出被子的皮肤上布满了不可描述的痕迹，Brett低头看自己，不用看了，显然自己被子下面也是全裸的，而且身上痕迹也不少。冷静，Brett，深呼吸，这一定是个梦，现在闭眼，一二三，重新醒来。  
Brett睁开眼，眼前睡着的裸体Eddy显然并没有消失，Brett拼命想从大脑硬盘里调取回忆未遂，天杀的这到底是怎么回事？Brett决定暂时不叫醒Eddy自己先起来把衣服穿上，事实证明，当你不想吵醒一个人的时候，那个人肯定会醒。Brett刚从被子里轻手轻脚的把自己拎出来四处搜寻着失踪的内裤和眼镜，他们俩的衣服四散在地板上，Brett不禁思索昨天晚上这是有多激烈，Brett看见自己的内裤了，他都不记得自己穿的是不是这条但是这个款式看起来是自己的，Brett轻轻地光脚踩在地板上，然后下一秒就从床上结结实实摔了下来，脸要着地的时候Brett脑子里只来得及闪过一个念头，这他妈是谁的袜子？一个裸男摔在地上这么大的动静Eddy再不醒显然不现实，Brett绝望地在地上弓起身子，试图挡住关键部位。  
“Brett?你怎么了？”Eddy一下子坐起来，看向他的方向。“我没事，踩到袜子了”Brett自暴自弃地躺在地板上不动了“你听我解释”后半截怎么解释他还没想好，怎么解释能让他听起来不那么像个拔屌无情的混蛋呢？Eddy好像清醒过来了，Brett看见他的表情变了，他很少见到Eddy这个表情，废话，被人睡了的表情怎么能总见到。  
Eddy的脸冷了下来，他从被子里出来，Brett努力控制自己的视线维持在Eddy的脖子以上，Eddy下床的动作停顿了一下，他扶着腰站直，Brett看到他腿根青色的指痕，Bret绝望地爬起来，不用比对都知道那就是自己的手留下的。“Eddy，我。。。”当你一觉醒来发现自己把自己最好的朋友兼工作搭档给上了，而你毫无印象，你应该说什么？Brett的大脑持续宕机最后只憋出来一句“你还好么？要不要帮忙？”Brett说完想抽自己，老天，他听起来像个惶恐得要给小姑娘负责的渣男。  
Eddy停下来，转过头来忽然对他冷笑了一下，Brett从没见过Eddy这么笑“哦，现在后悔了？这算什么？你要不要帮忙？”Eddy整个转身过来，他好像对于自己在Brett面前赤身裸体的事实接受良好“我不需要你帮忙，Brett，我只需要你下次突然搞这个的时候记得他妈的带套，哦对，没有下次，毕竟我们马上就要离婚了”Eddy说完转身就进了浴室，留Brett一个人信息量过载直接原地死机。离婚？等会儿？什么玩意儿？他们是不是跳过了许多关键步骤？比如，他们什么时候结婚的来着？  
Brett从各个匪夷所思的地方找回自己的衣服，穿上裤子以后Brett开始环顾起这个卧室，这显然是一个双人主卧，Brett拉开窗帘，灰色的双层窗帘，他们在二楼，看样子是一座不错的独栋小别墅，Brett看到了还算是精心打理过的院子，外面是布里斯班的夏天。窗帘是Eddy的口味，他对装修一窍不通，但是这个房间看起来，就像是Eddy喜欢的，加上一点点他的色彩偏好，Brett开始相信他们结婚了，他拉开衣柜，看见他们俩的衣服混在一起挂着，数量不相上下。所以他们结婚有一段时间了，还一起买了这所房子，好极了，他对此毫无记忆，甚至连昨天晚上怎么和自己的合法伴侣履行每一对伴侣的义务的都记不得。Brett把刚套上的从地上捡起来的衣服脱掉，从衣柜里拿了一件干净的穿上，他不记得自己买过这件衣服，但是这显然是他的尺寸。浴室里的水声停了，Eddy下半身裹着条毛巾走了出来，经过他时看了他一眼，就回头去衣柜里找自己的衣服穿了。他在Brett面前毫不避讳地换衣服，Brett搜肠刮肚地想说些什么出来挽救一下自己莫名其妙还没开始就要结束的婚姻。他琢磨着先道歉是不是个好主意，然而Eddy没有给他开口的机会，他飞快地穿好衣服头也不回地走了出去，Brett下意识地追上去试图拦住他，Eddy只是一边穿鞋一边抬眼看他“现在穿是什么意思？我买回来你一次都没穿过。”说完反手带上门就走，Brett从窗户看着Eddy把车开走，车还是他原来那辆，Brett总算找回一点稀薄的真实感。  
Brett坐在客厅的沙发上，谱架和一群他们拍视频的装备站在一旁围观他，他们俩的琴盒一左一右霸占着茶几，吃剩一半的披萨盒扔在一旁，Brett站起身来打算把剩的四分之一块披萨送进微波炉，路过餐桌时他看到瘫在桌面上的一张纸。离婚同意书，Brett拿着披萨猛的刹车，操，竟然是来真的。  
手机忽然响起来让他字面意义上的吓了一跳，真的跳起来了。Brett似乎才意识到自己有个手机。Brett在玄关的台子上找到了自己的手机，谢天谢地还是原来的那部，Brett看了一眼来电显示，接了起来。“Hello？Ray”对面传来超过70分贝的怒吼“操！Brett，你到底来不来了？不是你约的我吗？我在这里等了你半个小时了。”Ray还是原来的那个Ray，如假包换，谢天谢地。“你在哪了？我马上就来，我有事求救非常棘手。”Brett向门口走去，“Eddy说要和我离婚。”对面的Ray一口咖啡喷出去。“bro，你们不是都说要离八百遍了么？我都怀疑这是你们什么情趣。”Brett换了只手拿手机把脚塞进鞋子里“这次是来真的，我看到桌子上的离婚同意书了，Eddy把名字都签好了。”“不可能！真的假的！”Ray刚降下去的音量又猛然升了八度“你难道要我拍照给你看么？”  
Brett赶到咖啡馆的时候Ray老远就向他招手，看见他走近又嫌弃地试图捂住眼睛“我的天，你就不能遮一下？简直辣眼睛”Ray瞟到一眼Brett领口漏出来的吻痕简直不忍直视，“我信你才有鬼了，这他妈就是情趣。”Brett阴沉地落座，眼也不眨地点了双倍浓缩咖啡不加奶也不加糖。Ray看着他恶狠狠地合上菜单张了张嘴又闭上。“我信了，bro，到底怎么回事？”是啊，到底怎么回事，我倒是也想知道到底他妈怎么回事了，Brett猛灌了一大口咖啡。  
“不是，暂停，等会儿？你说什么？你失忆了？大哥你别整我啊，我都被你俩玩坏了”Ray喝着续杯的拉花咖啡瞪大了本来就不小的眼睛“你才失忆，你全家都失忆”Brett下意识怼回去，要真失忆还好了，“我是说，我怀疑自己的时间线出了bug，我不在我应该在的节点上”Brett还没说完自己都觉得自己像神经病，他只好压低声音“先别管原因是什么了，就当我失忆了吧，反正处理方法也差不多，总之现在怎么办？这婚肯定不能离，不然等真的我回来了发现丈夫没了不是要杀了我？”行，我杀我自己都出来了，马上就进入祖父悖论范畴了。Ray看着他宛如看智障的眼神充满怜悯“大哥，你这不是难为我么？你俩在一起忙着互相祸害就不用祸害别人了，突然就说要分，这不是逗我呢么？”Brett猛罐咖啡仿佛那是什么可以恢复记忆的良药。“快帮我想想办法，我都干了什么让我丈夫不爱我了，从床上爬起来头也不回就跑”Ray绝望地靠向椅背“不是吧，老天爷，你俩那感情好得，不是我说，你俩要是能离，那我就再也不相信爱情了，Eddy爱你简直叫一个死心塌地。”  
Ray简直痛心疾首不相信这话能从自己嘴里说出来，别问，问就烫嘴。“你俩当年那叫一个轰轰烈烈，你俩抢在我前面结了婚，单身派对能凑齐一整个爱乐乐团，婚礼上迫害我拉卡农四重奏循环接力拉了八遍，抛花束直接砸在澄娜脸上。”Ray一口气说完气都不带换的，想必也是受害已久。  
“你俩在我刚要出新唱片的时候高调出柜，一路冲上舆论热度榜首，我和你俩玩猜谜那期被剪成鬼畜隔三差五在reddit上就被拿出来鞭尸，我被做成八百个meme亮的像个两千瓦的大灯泡，你俩每次都殃及池鱼，不管你俩好了还是坏了，我都是那条倒霉的鱼”Ray忿忿不平地把咖啡杯拍在桌子上。好不容易可以让他幸灾乐祸一回，结果最后还是得老老实实帮忙想办法。“听起来好像挺像那么回事的，的确是我会干的事”Brett毫无悔意甚至有那么点“不愧是我”的得意，Ray真的非常想把咖啡泼他脸上，但是杯子里没有咖啡了。  
“所以办法是什么？”Brett说，把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上果然不愧为行之有效的疼痛转移法。“你干了什么事呗？道歉啊！无论是谁的错就是你的错呗，买束花，烛光晚餐，买包包和红底高跟鞋，不是，后面划掉，我和澄娜就这么解决的。”Ray诚恳地说，Brett极度怀疑可行性，除了包包和高跟鞋的部分，仍然非常没有参考价值。“我他妈到底干了什么？”Brett把自己骂了八百遍。介于他是真的毫无头绪，而如果他俩真像Ray描述的那样恩爱到恶心那他还是有信心把Eddy追回来的，追不回来怎么办？哦，追不回来只好杀自己了。Brett开始认真思考买什么花合适，Ray已经完全忘记了今天约Brett的初衷是什么。“你俩好了别忘了谢我，还有记得买套，别再打电话让我给你送套了。”Ray生无可恋，他还干过这事呢？可真行。  
Brett捧着一大束玫瑰花一路上接受八百个注目礼，到家的时候Eddy还没回来，Brett束手束脚地在厨房里转了几个圈，打开手机下单了外卖。客厅的地板有点脏了，Brett找到一条诡异的围裙，像模像样系上拖了个地。Eddy打开家门看到的就是这么个景象，Brett穿着那条喝醉了买的花边围裙，桌面上摆着两人份晚餐，旁边还装模作样地放着俩酒杯，那瓶红酒看起来不错，一大捧玫瑰花放在茶几上，Brett见到他进门紧张的抄起玫瑰花怼到他面前“亲爱的，原谅我好不好？我们不要离婚了，我爱你。”Eddy简直要给气笑了。“大哥，明明是你先提出要离婚的”“我一定好好……等会儿？什么？”Brett还在磕磕绊绊地说着事先构思好的台词，突然刹车，操，他怎么没有想过，未来的自己是怎么想的？万一未来的自己想离婚可怎么办？Brett拿着玫瑰花进退两难，他想先放下，又不知道该做什么，后退着自己踩到了自己的脚，Brett向后摔去，Eddy伸出手来想要拉住他——

Brett在沙发旁边的地板上醒来，睁眼看到Eddy站在他旁边低头俯视他，这个角度的脸看起来怪怪的。天色有点暗了下来，Eddy手里一左一右拿着杯子，Brett坐了起来。“你怎么从沙发上睡到地上去了？”Eddy把杯子放在电脑旁，他们还在熟悉的工作室里，电脑的风扇发出轻微的声响。“我做了个梦”Brett挠挠头，揉揉眼睛“所以我们什么时候结婚？”Eddy把刚喝的一口咖啡喷在他脸上。  
End？


End file.
